


Beziehungsratschläge

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [8]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thiel seufzte. Es war ein langer Arbeitstag gewesen, und anschließend hatte er sich noch durch einen überfüllten Supermarkt gequält und seine Einkäufe nach Hause geschleppt. Das letzte, was ihm jetzt noch fehlte, war von seinem hyperaktiven Nachbarn im Hausflur überfallen zu werden. Boerne ließ sich aber erfahrungsgemäß nicht abwimmeln, deshalb verschwendete er schon lange keine Energie mehr auf entsprechende Versuche. Er fing einfach an, seine Einkäufe wegzuräumen, und ließ den anderen reden.</i>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/5895.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beziehungsratschläge

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Das war ein ganz früher Oneshot, der noch auf meiner Festplatte geschlummert hat, während ich dachte er sei zum Betalesen bei Nipfel ... Die Anregung stammt von Earnur, die sich fragte, wie wohl Beziehungsratschläge von Herbert aussehen würden (zu Albträume, glaube ich). Der Text hat sich dann aber in eine andere Richtung entwickelt ... Mal etwas zur Abwechslung nach dem ganzen Kitsch & h/c :)

„Thiel! Thiel ... gut, daß ich Sie gerade erwische ...“

Thiel seufzte. Es war ein langer Arbeitstag gewesen, und anschließend hatte er sich noch durch einen überfüllten Supermarkt gequält und seine Einkäufe nach Hause geschleppt. Das letzte, was ihm jetzt noch fehlte, war von seinem hyperaktiven Nachbarn im Hausflur überfallen zu werden. Boerne ließ sich aber erfahrungsgemäß nicht abwimmeln, deshalb verschwendete er schon lange keine Energie mehr auf entsprechende Versuche. Er fing einfach an, seine Einkäufe wegzuräumen, und ließ den anderen reden.

„Sie müssen mit Ihrem Vater reden. Thiel! Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu!?“

Thiel sah kurz zu seinem Kollegen und stellte fest, daß der ungewöhnlich blaß war und ziemlich schockiert wirkte.

„Was ist denn los ... hat er Sie zu einem Smoke-In mit anschließender Orgie eingeladen oder was?“ Oh Mist, jetzt wäre ihm fast die Milchtüte hingefallen. Er konzentrierte sich weiter aufs Einräumen und hörte Boerne mit halbem Ohr zu.

„Er hat ... er hat mir Beziehungsratschläge gegeben.“

„Hm …“ Das war ja klar – er hatte die Tiefkühlpizza vergessen, die er heute Abend schnell in den Ofen schieben wollte. Zum Kochen war es ihm eigentlich schon zu spät.

„ … und dann hat er mich gefragt, ob wir eigentlich genug miteinander reden würden. Reden und vor allem Zuhören sei besonders wichtig für eine ausgewogene Balance in einer Beziehung. Aber das war noch nicht das Schlimmste.“

„Hm …“ Mal sehen – vielleicht hatte er noch was anderes im Haus, was sich auf die Schnelle zubereiten ließ …

„… er hat von Yin und Yang gefaselt und vom Geben und Nehmen und davon, daß eine gute Beziehung nur funktioniere, wenn der Sex für beide Seiten zufriedenstellend sei! Daß Abwechslung da das A und O sei und daß wir hoffentlich daran denken würden, gelegentlich mal die Rollen zu wechseln!“

„Was!?“ Das hatte nun doch Thiels volle Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. „Sie haben ihm doch wohl hoffentlich gesagt, daß er da auf dem Holzweg ist?!“

„Ich bin gar nicht zu Wort gekommen!“ Boernes Stimme war etwas nach oben gerutscht, und er sah jetzt wirklich empört aus. Thiel mußte grinsen bei der Vorstellung; die Szene hätte er dann doch gerne gesehen. Gleichzeitig machte er sich eine mentale Notiz, sich bei nächster Gelegenheit seinen Vater vorzuknöpfen. Am Ende erzählte Herbert diesen Unsinn noch anderen Leuten – zuzutrauen war es ihm – und er wollte wirklich nicht, daß jemand dachte, er sei mit Boerne zusammen.

„Was ist daran jetzt so lustig?“, fragte der Pathologe gerade. Ein bißchen erinnerte er Thiel an einen Vogel, der das Gefieder sträubte. In dem Zustand gefiel ihm Boerne eigentlich am Besten.

Thiel trat näher an den anderen heran.

„Und? Haben Sie das Bedürfnis nach einem Rollentausch? Ich bin ja für alles offen ... “

Auf die Antwort mußte er einen Moment warten. Aber das war es wert, denn Boerne hatte inzwischen eine dunkelrote Farbe angenommen.

„Ich ... ich bin eigentlich mit dem derzeitigen Zustand ganz zufrieden“, murmelte der andere schließlich.

Thiel kam noch ein bißchen näher. Vielleicht schob er die Frage des Abendessens ja doch noch einen Moment auf … „Küche oder Schlafzimmer?“

„Schlafzimmer.“

„Aha, da wird wohl jemand zu alt für Sex im Stehen ...“

„Wer hat sich denn das letzte Mal einen Hexenschuß geholt! Ich nicht! “

„Na na. Wenn Sie nett zu mir sind, sehe ich mal nach, ob ich vielleicht die Handschellen aus dem Büro mit nach Hause genommen habe ...“

Das beendete die Diskussion, bevor sie richtig in Gang gekommen war, und Boerne ging zielstrebig Richtung Schlafzimmer. Thiel fand es gut, daß er wenigstens bei diesem Aspekt ihrer … Beziehung die Oberhand hatte. Es war doch ganz nett, wenn Boerne zur Abwechslung mal tat was er ihm sagte.

„Mit Ihrem Vater sollten Sie aber trotzdem reden, Thiel“, rief Boerne vom andern Ende des Flurs. „Erklären Sie ihm gefälligst, daß wir kein Paar sind – nicht auszudenken, was das sonst für meinen Ruf bedeutet!“

Hm. Die Handschellen würde er wohl doch nicht auspacken. Es sei denn, Boerne überdachte sein Benehmen noch mal und bat ihn recht freundlich darum …

**Author's Note:**

> Es gibt eine Szene in einem Tatort - in Krumme Hunde, Farfie hat das freundlicherweise verifiziert ;) -, in der Thiel und Boerne hastig aufbrechen und Thiel noch mal schnell kehrt macht, um seine Handschellen aus dem Schlafzimmer zu holen. Schon seit ich die das erste Mal gesehen habe, frage ich mich, wieso Thiel die Handschellen im Schlafzimmer aufbewahrt ...


End file.
